


He Is Ze One

by Electra_Fied



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Fied/pseuds/Electra_Fied
Summary: Ze was the new kid at Kasha Elementry school. He was shy, quiet, and timid. But he was perfect to Chilled.*******Rating: PG 13Updates: Regular⚠TRIGGER WARNING⚠





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One, 2nd Grade

"Steven! Sweetie, are you ready for your first day of 2nd grade in a new school?" Stevens' mother smiles sweetly at her son. Her medium length brown hair falling perfectly around her face, her bright green eyes shining brightly as she stared proudly at her son.

Steven just looked down at the floor and nodded, to scared to look his mother in the eyes, afraid of showing disappointment to his mother. Stacey sighed. She gently grabbed her sons hand and brought him out to the car.

Ze kept his head low as he crawled into the back seat. He buckled himself in and placed the brown bag that had his lunch in it next to him. Zes' mom started the car and they began the journey to the school. 

The drive was slow, and slightly awkward. It wasn't that Ze was necessarily scared of his mother, but ever since his father left he'd been timid and shy. Almost completely mute.

Stacey pulled into the park way of the school building. Stacey got out of the car while Ze unbuckled himself and grabbed his lunch. He opened the door and crawled out to stand next to his mom.

Once out, Ze closed the car door and walked hand in hand with his mother to his classroom, head still hung, refusing to look up at the intimidating building before him.

Once in the classroom, the teacher came up to greet the two.

"Hi! You must be Steven! I'm Mrs. Jay, welcome to our 2nd Grade classroom!"

Steven just stared at the floor, not bothering to look up in fear of doing something wrong.

"I'm so sorry. He doesn't talk much. He's shy." His mother said letting go of his hand and turning to face the teacher, beginning a conversation.

Ze mentally scoffed at his mother. Ze wasn't shy. He had trust issues and he knew it. It wasn't his fault his father walked out on them when he as 5. That was 3 years ago. Ze flinched back as he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted with a boy who was about his age.

He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Ze and wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi there! I'm John, but my friends call me Smarty. I didn't recognize you so I assumed you must be new. Do you wanna come play with me and my friends?" The young boy asked curiously. 

Ze was hesitant. He didn't know any of these people and wasn't sure if he could trust them; but despite his doubt, he slowly nodded an allowed Smarty to grab his arm and drag him to a group of 4 other boys.

"Guys! This is the new kid! Is it alright if he hangs with us?" Smarty asked, specifically looking at one of the boys. The boy smiled and slowly nodded. He appeared to be the 'leader' of their little crew.

"Sure Smarty." He then turned to Ze. "Hi I'm Tom." The boy said with a smile. Tom had soft blondish-brownish hair. He had blue eyes and he was taller than both Ze and Smarty.

Then, another boy turned and looked at Ze. "Hi. I'm Anthony, but I prefer Galm." The boy said giving off a warm smile. Galm had black buzzed hair and dark brown eyes. He had a warm smile and was a bit bigger than everybody else, but not by much. He was taller than Smarty, but shorter than Tom. Galm had darker skin.

Then the third boy turned towards him. "Hi, I'm Steven, but my friends call me Aphex." Aphex had darker skin, but still lighter than Galms'. He was shorter than Galm, but taller than Smarty and Ze. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked to be Hispanic.

Ze let his eyes wander down to the fourth boy. He couldn't see anything about him other than he had a bright red hat on and he was coloring. 

"Chilled. Chilly Willy!" Smarty exclaimed, waving a hand in front of the boy. The boy looked up and Ze was taken back by how...how does he put this? How perfect he looked.

"Chilled, introduce yourself to the new kid!" Tom stated, nudging Chilleds' side. Chilleds' eyes wandered until they landed on the...well, how does he say this? The most perfect boy he had ever seen. 

Chilled couldn't help but take in his appearance. Ze had curly brown hair that layed perfectly on top of his head. He had a perfectly strait nose a small face which was lightly freckled. He had piercing green eyes and looked adorable as he stood and fidgeted.

"Hi. I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Chilled." He said, still slightly dazed.

Ze smiled. He stood and took in Chilleds' looks. He had fluffy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Though, his brown eyes were different than the others. His eyes...they had a small spark to them that Ze couldn't place his finger on. He had light olive skin and a cute smirk playing at his lips.

"I-I'm St-Steven, b-but I prefer Z-Ze." Ze whispered in a soft voice. Chilled smiled at Ze and moved over, patting the seat next to him so Ze could come and sit next to him. Not so hesitantly, Ze made his way over to where Chilled sat and sat next to him as the rest of the crew went back to talking to one another. Ze took notice that Smarty and Tom sat rather close to one another while Galm and Aphex sat close to one another. Odd. He would have to keep that in mind.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Chilled asked as he returned to coloring.

Ze shrugged. "It's okay I guess." He mumbled in a small voice.

Chilled looked up from his coloring page and looked at Ze. "Are you okay? You don't sound very happy." Chilled asked him in a concerned voice.

"I...I don't know. I guess I just don't know, I guess I just don't know anybody here...and that makes me a bit nervous." He said, voice still quiet. 

Chilled put down his crayon and moved so he was sitting so close to Ze that their sides were touching. "Don't worry Ze! You know me and the crew now! And we'll never leave you! Well, at least I won't leave you!" Chilled exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the smaller.

Ze blushed at how close they were together, but wasn't sure why he was blushing.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ze said as he looked down again.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll be best friends forever!" Chilled said, pulling Ze closer into his side.  
Ze looked up and looked Chilled in the eyes and smiles at him.

"Thanks Chilly Willy"


	2. He Is Ze One

"Steven! You ready for your first day of 3rd grade?" Stacey asked excitedly.

Ze looked at his mom and nodded. Stacey smiled. He was finally coming out of his shell. With her at least. She wasn't sure why he was becoming more open, but he had been opening up since the first day of 2nd grade.

Ze exitedly made his way to the car. He hadn't really seen the crew over the summer. He was to afraid to tell his mom about them. The guys completely understood. Well, Chilled mostly. Over all of 2nd grade, him and Ze grew pretty close with one another. He discovered that the reason Chilled was always coloring was because Smarty and Tom, and Galm and Aphex were like Ze and Chilled now. Chilled was kinda the odd one out. That was until Ze showed up. Ze was happy that for once in his life, he felt as if he did something right...by doing nothing.

Stacey chuckled as she watched her son excitedly leap into the car and buckled himself in. Stacey started the car and drove her son to the elamentry school. Ze smiled brightly as he saw the now familiar building.

Ze leaned up to the front seatand gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the car and began running towards the building. Stacey watched her son, happy that he was genuinlly happy about something for the first time in a while.

Ze ran into the building, happy that he was going to get to see his friends again. Happy he was going to get to see Chilled again. He rushed into his classroom, his eyes immediatly landing on the dark haired Italian who was in his little corner, coloring away.

Ze slowly and quietly made his way over to Chilled and lightly tapped his shoulder. Chilled looked up from his drawing and his eyes landed on his Candadian friend.

"Ze!" Chilled exlaimed, pulling the smaller into a tight hug.

Ze stumled down due to Chilled pulling him down from his standing position. Ze tripped and fell in Chilleds' lap, blushing immensly as he did so.

"Hi." He whispered, still not very open when he's even around people he doesn't know.

"I missed you over the summer." Chilled whispered back, still not letting go of Ze. Not that he really minded though.

Smarty, Tom, Aphex, and Galm all walked in the room, chit chatting with one another, that was until Smarty put an arm in front of them all, stopping them in their tracks. Everybody was questioning why he stopped them, but Smarty just smiled as he saw Chilled and Zes' position.

"Smarty? Mind telling us why you stopped us?" Galm asked, completely confused.

Smarty said nothing and instead gestered to Chilled and Ze.

"Wow...they must be really happy to see each other again." Tom joked.

"You know, I heard my older brother talking about this thing with his friends about how guys can like other guys, the way our Moms and Dads like each other..." Aphex said in thought.

"Do you think...Ze and Chilled could like each other that way?" Smarty asked, eyes never leaving the hugging pair.

"What do I know? I'm only nine." Aphex said laughing as the others followed suit.

Chilled and Ze finally pulled away, just staring at each other and smiling. Chilled reached around Ze and grabbed something. He brought his hand back around and held a red crayon in front of Ze.

"Wanna color with me?"

"Always." Ze replied, taking the crayon from Chilled and moving off his lap, giggling.

So the two put their heads down and began coloring, every once in a while glancing at each other and giggling when they made eye contact.

The other four members finally decided to make their way to a giggling Ze and Chilled.

Smarty layed a hand on Zes' shoulder causing Ze to jump and look up to be met with another pair of brown eyes, but they weren't the same as Chilleds', but he still smiled at the fact that the rest of his friends were here.

"Ze! Buddy! Its good to see you again!" Galm said happily.

"Its good to see you all, too." Ze said quietly, but still smiling.

"Ze, you never really did tell us why you're so quiet." Tom said.

Zes' smile immediatly faded into a deep frown. He didn't really want to talk about his father, or the...mishap between the two of them. Ze didn't realise he was crying until he felt comforting arms wrap around him and a soft thumb wipe away his fallen tears.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He heard Chilleds' comforting voice whisper in his ear.

Tom instantly felt bad for bringing anything up an immediatly apologized.

"I'm sorry Ze. I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Tom said looking down. He felt Smarty place a hand on his back. Tom looked up and Smarty gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay." Ze whispered, just loud enough for the five of them to hear.

Smarty nodded his head to the other side of the room, indicating to the others they needed to leave. They all nodded and the four walked away, leaving Chilled and Ze alone again.

Chilled continued to rub Zes' back and telling him it was okay. Ze turned his body so his face was nuzzled into Chilleds' neck as tears kept flowing down his face. Chilled shifted Ze so he was sitting in his lap again. Ze gently hugged Chilleds' torso as he continued to cry.

"It's okay Ze. Please stop crying." Chilled lifted Zes' head so they were looking each other dead in the eyes. "I don't like it when you cry. It makes my upset, too." Chilled said, gently wiping more of his tears away.

"Sorry." Ze whispered, breaking eye contact with Chilled and looking down.

"Don't be sorry for something that isn't you're fault."

"It is my fault though. All of it is!" Ze whisper yelled, sadness lacing his voice.

"I'm sure whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

Ze sighed, giving up on fighting with Chilled. Instead, he sighed sadly and leaned into Chilled.

"It'll all be okay Ze. I promise."

And that was a promise Chilled intended on keeping.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready for your first day of fourth grade Steven?" Stacey asked, excitement lacing her voice and dancing in her eyes.

Ze smiled brightly and vigorously nodded his head. He still hadn't told his mother about the guys. Especially not Chilled. He was scared to tell his mother about the guys, more spcifically scared to tell her about Chilled. Ze couldn't explain it, but everytime he was around Chilled, he got a bubbly, happy feeling. Like, he never wanted to leave Chilleds' side. Chilled was the only one who could make him feel this way. Chilled was the only one that made him happy to still be alive.

Stacey still didn't know who, or what was bringing Steven out of his shell, but she was thankful none the less.

The two made their way to the car, Ze climbing in his seat and buckling himself in. Stacey started the car and began driving to the school. Once there, Ze crawled to the front seat and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. 

"Love you mom." Ze said quietly as he scrambled to get out of the car before taking off running towards the building, leaving Stacey a smiling mess.

Ze walked in and saw Chilled in his normal coloring possition. Head down, the top of his mario hat showing, his hand moving back and forth; vigurously coloring on the paper in front of him. Ze walked up to Chilled and sat next to him, quietly.

"Mind if I join?" He asked quietly, smiling at Chilled.

Chilled looked up from his paper and looked at Ze, returning the smile. Chilled grabbed the red crayon and handed it to Ze.

"Always." 

And so the two sat next to one another, coloring and giggling at the quiet conversation they made.

"I hate how we can't see each other through the summer." Chilled said, frowning a bit.

"Y-yeah. But...I'm kinda scared to tell my mom about you and the other guys." Ze said, looking down and frowning.

"It's okay. We all have our things." Chilled said, smiling at Ze. Smiling the smile that made Ze get that happy, bubbly feeling causing him to smile as well.

"T-thank you for understanding." Ze said quietly.

"Of course buddy."

"Aye! Look! Its the two peas in a pod! The inseperatable peeps!" Tom said, smiling at Chilled and Ze.

"Look who talking there Thomas!" Chilled said, using his head to gestor towards Smarty who was basically clinging to Toms' arm. Smarty looked down and blushed lightly, refusing to look at any of them.

"Can it Chaos." Tom said, glaring at Chilled.

Chilled put his hands up in surrender before going back to coloring. Ze smiled at the rest of the crew before going back to what him and Chilled were doing before everybody else came in.

The four of them chuckled at the two boys and went back to there own conversations.

"I swear. Those two are gonna end up as a couple in the near future." Galm said, shaking his head.

"Agreed!" Aphex said, giggling with Galm and walking away from the other two.

Tom looked down at Smarty. 

"You okay Smarty? You haven't talked all day, and you haven't let go of my arm since we met up out front." Tom asked Smarty, concern clearly lacing his voice

Smarty immediatly let go of Toms' arm, still refusing to look up. "S-sorry." Smarty whispered.

Tom looked curiously at Smarty before noticing the tears streaming down his face. Tom immediatly engulfed Smarty in the biggest hug he could mannage.

"Smarty? What's wrong?" Tom whispered sincerily into Smartys' ear as Smarty cried into Toms' chest.

Smarty backed up and pushed Tom away from him before running into the hall, still crying as he did so.

Tom quickly followed after Smarty, calling after him. Tom thought he had lost Smarty in the halls of the building. That was until he hears faint sobs and sniffles. Tom carefully peared around the corner and was greeted with the one thing he didn't want to see. 

Smarty sat, curled in a ball in a corner. His arms were wrapped around his knees which were pulled against his chest. His head layed in his knees. His entire body wracking with sobs.

Tom slowly made his way over to Smarty and sat down next to him. Tom slowly wrapped his arms around Smarty again, which only caused him to cry more.

"Smarty..." Tom trailed. Tom re-adjusted Smarty so he was now sitting in his lap. Smarty began to squirm and struggle against Toms' hold.

"T-Tom! St-stop! L-let me go! P-please!" Smarty began crying even harder his struggling and fighting becoming weaker the more he cried.

Toms' grip on him only tightened around Smarty, restricting his movement. Smarty finally gave up on fighting against Tom knowing he would never win.

"Tom...please." Smarty whimpered out, leaning into Toms' chest as he continued to cry.

Tom kept his grip in Smarty and began rubbing his back, whispering comforting things into his ear. Smarty enventually calmed down and relaxed in Toms' embrace.

"John, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." Tom whispered in his ears.

"Tom...my parents hate me!" Smarty exlaimed sadly.

"Smarty, I'm sure that's not true." Tom attempted to comfort it.

"Its true Tom! Last night I...I told them I was gay...they disowened me. I have no where to go! They don't want me anymore!" Smarty snapped. Tears began streaming down his face once more. 

"But why were you clinging to me...and then all the sudden pushing me away?" Tom asked sadly.

"I-I was scared that if you knew, you wouldn't want me either..." Smarty was flat out crying by now. He coulnd't help it. The thought of Tom leaving him scared him more than anything else.

"Oh Smarty. I would never leave you. I couldn't ever leave you. I care about you to much. Just promise me, you won't try to push me away anymore." Tom asked looking down as the smaller boy in his lap.

"I promise."

And that was a promise he intended on keeping.


End file.
